The present invention relates generally to geriatric wheel chairs and more particularly to a chair both suitable for rocking in a stationary position and suitable for transporting the geriatic patient from one place to another. The concept of a rocking wheel chair stabled against tilt and movement is disclosed in the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,531. That invention however utilized a complex structure and linkage to simultaneously effect the ground engagement stabilizer member and the braking of the wheels. Complex structure was necessary because the occupant of the chair effected the change from the rocking to non-rocking position, and the reverse, by means of a lever positioned to one side of the chair.
Those concerned with the safety and comfort of the invalids, particularly in the field of geriatrics, recongize the need for a simpler structure. Since geriatric patients are frequently accompanied by an attendent when moving from place to place, the complex structure associated with an occupant operated device can be eliminated.